Wot¢ Up (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 14)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 14 thumb|120px|right|Seite 15 Einführung einer neuen Rubrik, die den Spielemarkt unter wirtschaftlichen Gesichtspunkten beleuchtet: Aufkäufe, Kooperationen, Konkurrenz und Insolvenz. Quelltext Wot¢ Up ﻿'''-ticker +++ der rollenspiel-kommerz-gerüchte-tic''' +++ der rollenspiel-kommerz-gerüchte-ticker +++ Daß der Fantasyspiele-Markt in Bewegung geraten war, nimmt sich das Logbuch zum Anlaß, einige Gerüchte, aber auch Hintergründe darzulegen. Schmidt-Spiele / FanPro: Am schnellsten war es wohl per Internet zu erfahren, wie Schmidt-Spiele den Bach ‘runter ging, DSA ins Wanken geriet und dann doch gerettet wurde: Seit letztem Jahr häuften sich die Gerüchte, Schmidt werde es nicht mehr lange machen. Da Schmidt aber auch schon länger nur noch das Namensrecht von DSA innehatte und für den Vertrieb und die Werbung verantwortlich war, FanPro aber schon mit dem redaktionellen Teil betraut hatte, sahen Schmidt-Manager eine Chance darin, DSA einfach abzustoßen. In der Gerüchteküche kursierten Zahlen um 2 Millionen DM für die DSA-Rechte. FanPro galt zwar schon bisher als wichtigster Fantasyspiele-Verlag Deutschlands, doch mit solchen Millionenbeträgen war doch nicht so leicht zu jonglieren. Andererseits war DSA als wichtigstes Rollenspiel in Deutschland so interessant, daß man sich nach Auswegen umsah: Eine stille Teilhabe eines großen deutschen Unternehmens auf dem phantastischen Sektor schien die einzig machbare Lösung zu sein. Doch während hier noch geheime Verhandlungen liefen, sah es bei Schmidt immer düsterer aus. Anfang Juni ‘97 kam der Knall: Schmidt hatte sich nicht mehr aus einem Vergleichsverfahren retten können, befand sich im Anschlußkonkurs. Für einen Großteil - die Brettspielklassiker - fand sich gleich Ravensburger als Interessent; die DSA-Rechte fanden gerüchteweise wohl vorübergehend Interesse bei Mattel oder Jumbo, doch geschehen ist nichts. FanPro war es noch zu teuer - man hoffte auf einen sinkenden Preis durch das Konkursverfahren. Im Zweifelsfall wollte FanPro DSA unter dem Namen Aventurien herausgeben; Schließlich ging es eigentlich nur noch um die Rechte am Namen Das Schwarze Auge und an dem Logo. Angeblich interessierten sich gerade dafür auch Amigo und weitere Firmen. Schließlich bekam aber doch FanPro den Zuschlag und erhielt die Rechte für nur noch eine Viertel Millionen DM. Was hat sich nun verändert?? Auf den Packungen steht jetzt bald ein neuer Verlagsname. Die Cover werden verändert, es sollen mehr Infos auf den Umschlag und amerikanische Künstler verpflichtet werden. Neben Äußerlichkeiten gibt es im inhaltlichen erst einmal Verschiebungen aufgrund der Umstellung; das ein oder andere Projekt ist gestorben, z.B. Lanze, Helm & Federkiel. Mit der Bobarad-Box Die Schwarzen Lande sollen auch im nächsten Jahr dunklere Elemente in DSA eingebunden werden. Langfristig ist eine größere Modifikation des Systems geplant. Doch das wird nichts mehr vor der Jahrtausendwende. Und wenn wir da schon sind, läßt sich sicher noch mal über eine Güldenland-Box nachdenken... Pegasus / Midgard: Nach dem Konkurs stand die Schmidt-Tochter Klee-Spiele allein auf der Straße. Klee selbst wanderte nun zu Kosmos. Schon zu Beginn des Jahres hat sich Klee von Midgard getrennt. Dies übernahm nun Pegasus, hat damit Midgard in einem Fantasy-Spiele-Haus belassen. Pegasus will sich übrigens verstärkt 1880 zuwenden. Gerüchten zufolge steht Pegasus auch auf Platz eins, was die Cthulhu-Lizenz anbelangt, sollte diese durch Umstrukturierungen seitens WDS freigegeben werden... Wizards of the Cost / TSR: In den USA kommen seit kurzer Zeit Tradingcards langsam zum stagnieren, während das Rollenspiel wieder Aufwind bekommt. Dies führte Wizards of the Cost dazu, sich mal wieder um Rollenspiele zu kümmern. Welch glücklicher Zufall war es da, daß sich TSR gerade im Buchmarkt verkalkuliert hatte (der Büchermarkt in den USA verzeichnete im letzten Jahr zweistellige Prozenteinbrüche) und seit einem halben Jahr in finanziellen Problemen steckte. Wizards of the Cost und TSR kündigten die Unterzeichnung eines “letter of intent” an, welches nach einem Monat zum Kauf von TSR durch Wizards of the Cost führte. Offiziellen Stimmen zufolge waren alle darüber sehr glücklich, weil der Käufer zur Branche gehört und so weiter und so fort. Inhaltlich bedeutet dies, daß manch eine AD&D-Welt aufgegeben wird, dafür kommt der Magic-Hintergrund als neue AD&D-Welt. Dieser Schritt läßt Hoffnung aufkeimen für alle, die das Rollenspiel schon den Bach haben ‘runtergehen sehen, denn offenbar versuchen die Wizards ihre momentane Käuferschaft verstärkt für den Background zu sensibilisieren. Im letzten Magic-Produkt namens Tempest wird ein “Regelheft” mitgegeben, dessen größter Teil eine Backgroundstory ist (50 Seiten DIN A7). Ob es nun Hoffnung erwecken mag oder nur blankes Grauen, daß reine Magic-Spieler jetzt aufs Rollenspiel umsteigen, sei einmal dahingestellt. Eine etwas beunruhigendere Tendenz weist der Erwerb des Patents auf Tradingcardgames durch Wizards of the Cost auf, welches den Wizards nach zweijähriger Bearbeitung zugesprochen wurde; ein Unikum in der Geschichte des Spiels. Auch wenn behauptet wird, daß mit “fairen und plausiblen Lizenzgebühren” kein Konkurrent ausgeschaltet werden soll, so ist zumindest in den USA der sowieso ärmliche Rest der Tradingcard-Branche bedroht. Nun ist von der Game Manufacturers Association (ihr gehören Steve Jackson, Chaosium und viele weitere insbesondere kleine Verlage an) zu hören, daß die Möglichkeit einer Klage abgewogen wird. Das könnte auch fürs Rollenspiel interessant werden: Da TSR nun zu den Wizards gehört, könnte ja jemand auf die Idee kommen, auch für Rollenspiel ein Patent zu beantragen... Welt der Spiele: Es zieht natürlich weite Kreise, wenn das auflagenstärkste Rollenspiel der Welt (nämlich AD&D) mal eben den Besitzer wechselt; so auch in Deutschland: Der Lizenzinhaber Welt der Spiele ist draußen, schließlich soll der Partner Amigo von Wizards of the Cost mit dieser Lizenz bedacht werden. Mit Cyberpunk und Cthulhu allein wird sich dieser traditionelle und etwas chaotische Verlag vielleicht nicht mehr lange über Wasser halten können, besonders, wenn es mit zweitem noch immer Probleme gibt - laut WDS sind die Cthulhu-Bücher schon lange gedruckt. Chaosium hat WDS im Okt. 97 eine Frist von 30 Tagen gestellt, aktiv zu werden, doch WDS sind die Hände gebunden. Queen-Games: Im Bereich der Fantasy-Spiele hatte Queen-Games nicht immer eine glückliche Hand bewiesen. So verärgerten sie Chaosium mit der Weitergabe der deutschen Cthulhu-Rechte durch einen unerlaubten Unterlizenzvertrag an den Kleinverlag Ars Ludi am. Dies führte zum Lizenzentzug (und brach Ars Ludi wohl das Genick). Die Lizenz bekam WDS, doch Queen-Games legte eine einstweilige Verfügung ein und ein deutsches Cthulhu auf Eis. Gordian Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Gordian Kaulbarsch